Happier Than You Can Ever Imagine
by Ichiko Wind Gryphon
Summary: Elphaba has never had a birthday party. But four good friends are going to change that.


Dear readers:

I decided to take a little siesta from writing The Truth of Oz (don't worry, I haven't abandoned it, and I don't plan to) and during my little break, this popped up in my head. After all, my sis just had her birthday and mine's coming up fairly soon. So I got thinking, what were Elphaba's birthdays like? And this immediately popped into my head and I just had to write it down. This is a little different from my previous writing. It's mostly just yada-yada cute friendship Fiyeraba stuff. But I like it, so here it is.

This isn't related to The Truth of Oz in any way, shape, or form, but if you want me to throw in a reference or two, I'll do so. But that's going to be completely up to you. Heck, I might do so anyway. What the hay. Or is it hey? Whatever.

SCARECROW RAWKS!

Sorry. Had to write that. I couldn't help myself, since we were talking about hay and stuff . . .

:Awkward silence:

Well, the characters are mostly Musicalverse. And anyone who can find the blatantly obvious Wicked musical quote gets a virtual slice of my birthday cake. 

* * *

Galinda woke, the sun's rays shining in her eyes. Instantly popping out of bed, she ran to the window and threw open the rest of curtains, and light spilled into the room like a flood. Elphaba immediately groaned loudly, pulled her heavy covers over her head, and turned to face the wall.

"Shut the drapes! I'm trying to sleep!" she said angrily from beneath the covers.

Galinda just continued to look out the window, beaming. "But it's a beautiful day! Not a cloud in the sky! Hey, I have an idea! Let's go get Fiyero, Nessie, and Biq and we can go for a picnic!"

"You go do that. Just leave me alone." Elphaba said tersely.

Galinda huffed and put her hands on her hips. "You're sure a bright little ray of sun today! You're usually up by now! Come on! Let's go do something!"

"I don't want to _do something!_" Elphaba said angrily. "Just leave me alone and go on you picnic! I don't want to be bothered today, so just leave me alone!"

Galinda had heard Elphaba get a little touchy before, but she'd never heard her get this upset. Galinda, even with her blissful blond brain, decided that today was not a good day to talk to Elphie. Quickly and quietly, she changed into a white tank top and pink skirt and silently left Elphaba in the dorm room. But not before she closed the drapes.

* * *

"I don't get it! She's always been a little, um, _brash,_ for lack of better words, but I don't think I've heard her get this angry before!" Galinda said. She was sitting at a table at a café with Fiyero, Boq, and Nesssa. The three looked at her sympathetically. They've just started to become close friends, and Galinda hated to think that Elphie was upset, now that they were best friends.

"I think I can explain," Nessa said quietly. "Elphaba's birthday is today."

"Really?" Fiyero and Boq said at the same time. 

"Well, then, why is she so pissy? Birthdays are fun!" Galinda said, a little too perkily for Nessa's taste.

"Birthdays haven't exactly been fun for Elphaba," Nessa said. "She never had a birthday party, or even a decent gift or cake. You know how my father is. He hates her. He usually doesn't even remember her birthday."

Galinda gasped loudly. "Never had a birthday party? Oh, the poor, depraved soul! No wonder she's always so angry! I can't even begin to imagine what her childhood was like! Oh, the horror!"

"Ok, Galinda, I think we get it. We don't need all that extra drama," Fiyero said.

"I feel so sorry for her," Boq said. "I know she didn't have many friends. In fact, I don't think she had any."

"Hey guys, I have an idea!" Fiyero said.

"Oh my god, Fiyero came up with an idea!" Galinda said, apparently in shock. "He's starting to think!"

"My head's not made of straw, y'know," he said, raising an eyebrow and grinning crookedly.

"Let's hear it!" Nessa said.

"How about we throw a party for her!" Fiyero said. "We can do it right in Galinda's room. We just need to make Elphaba leave for a few hours, and Nessa, Boq, and I can hang up decorations, wrap presents, and make punch and cake!"

"What can I do?" Galinda siad excitedly.

"You need to make sure Elphaba stays away from the room long enough so we can prepare everything." Fiyero said dutifully.

Galinda stood at attention like a soldier and saluted. "Yes, sir, Captain!" she said with a huge grin. "Your orders will be filled out to the fullest extent!"

Fiyero smiled again and saluted back. "Do your duties well, soldier! We're counting on you!"

Galinda marched out of the café and ran up to the dorm room.

Fiyero turned to the others. "Ok, who knows how to make a cake?"

* * *

Galinda burst through the door to find Elphaba sitting curled up on her bed, her face hidden beneath a book. Or at least it was. Elphaba yelped in shock upon Galinda's entrance and jumped at least a foot in the air.

"For the love of Oz, Galinda! Come in a little quieter next time, will you! You scared the crap out of me!"

Galinda tugged on her friend's arm. "Come on Elphie! There's a place I just gotta take you to! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

"No," Elphaba said sternly.

"Pleeeease?" Galinda said, pouting. 

"I said no. What don't you understand about that?"

"I'll start singing!" Galinda threatened.

Elphaba's attention instantly snapped to Galinda. "If you breathe one note . . ." she warned.

Galinda inhaled deeply.

"Alright! Fine! We'll go! But it better be good!" Elphaba sulked around the room, and slipped on a simple black frock. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"You'll see!" Galinda said happily, and dragged her green friend out the dorm.

* * *

"No! Stop! You're supposed to add the baking soda _after _you add the flour!"

"You should have told me that earlier, Boq!" Fiyero said angrily.

The two boys were covered in white flour, completely lost and having no clue what they were doing.

Nessa was stirring the ingredients into the punch as she watched the two boys screw up for the third time.

"You know, I can make the cake. I know how."

"No, no, don't stress yourself," Boq said. "We can handle this."

Nessa folded her arms across her chest. "Like hell you do! Now move over and watch a master at work!" Nessa wheeled herself over and shoved them out of the way. She grabbed the bowl of flour and started to mix the ingredients together at lightning speed. Fiyero and Boq watched in amazement.

"What are you two standing there for?" Nessa said, raising her eyebrow. "We still need presents and decorations!"

"Oh, right," Fiyero said, and he grabbed Boq's arm and rushed to the nearest store. "Now, what would Elphaba want for her birthday?"

"Books."

"You're so boring."

"But it's true!"

Fiyero sighed. "Alright. You go get presents for Galinda, Nessa, and yourself, and I'll go get some decorations."

"What about your present?"

"I already have something for her!" he called back as he ran down the street. "And she better like it; it was expensive!"

* * *

"A _tanning salon?_ You brought me to a_ tanning salon?_"

"Oh come on, Elphie! Give it a try! It's fun!"

"Oh, yes. It's just loads of fun sitting in a bed that roasts my skin cells to smithereens." Elphaba said sarcastically.

Galinda dragged her inside. "You could use a nice long tan! It'll do wonders for your skin!"

"Unless that machine can make my skin normal-colored, I'm not getting into that thing."

Galinda ignored her and shoved her into a changing room, along with a bikini to put on.

"Galinda, I am _not_ putting this on!" she called from behind the changing room doors.

"I'll start singing!" 

There was a slight pause, then a loud sigh, followed by the rumpling of clothes. Soon, Elphaba emerged in the black bikini, hiding behind her lump of clothes.

"Aw, now don't you look pretty!" Galinda said happily. She then guided her friend to the nearest tanning bed, gave her some goggles, and shoved her inside. "Now, it's going to take an hour, and don't you dare come out early!"

"An hour!" Elphaba screeched from inside the bed. 

The manager came up from behind her. "Excuse me, miss, but you know that the longest sessions we allow is only forty-five minutes," he said importantly.

"I know," Galinda said with a mischievous smile. "But she doesn't!"

* * *

Fiyero inflated the final balloon just as Boq entered the dorm room, out of breath.

"They're coming up!" he said.

Fiyero finished tying the balloon and helped wheel Nessa to the side of the room. "Ok, everyone! Lights off!"

Boq switched off the lights and Fiyero closed the curtains tight. The room was almost completely dark, save for the glowing flames on the candles.

A few minutes passed. Then they heard loud voices outside, a clicking key, and finally the sound of the door being opened.

The lights flicked on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ELPHABA!"the three said in unison. 

Elphaba entered the room, completely shocked. Galinda was bouncing around happily behind her, beaming with joy. 

"Happy birthday, Elphie!" Fiyero said with a huge smile.

"Do you like it?" Boq asked sheepishly.

"Hey, Elphaba, your skin looks a little darker. Did you go tanning or something?"

"What's all this?" Elphaba said, still stunned.

"What do you think it is, silly!" Galinda said happily. "It's a birthday party!"

"For me?" Elphaba asked weakly.

"Well, duh! Who else!" Fiyero said, holding up the cake. 

Elphaba stared at the cake. It was beautifully made, with "Happy Birthday" written in green frosting, surrounded by flowers, sparkles, and gold stars. Elphaba looked at all the decorations. A large colorful banner hanging on the far wall boasted "Happy Birthday" in large colorful letters. Streamers hung from the ceiling and balloons of every color were tied to their beds and taped to the corners of the wall. A large circular table was set up in the middle of the room, with a large bowl of punch, plates, forks, cups, and a bunch of boxes wrapped in shiny wrapping. 

Fiyero held up the cake. "Go ahead and blow out the candles!"

Galinda smacked him over the head. "No! She's supposed to open presents first!"

Fiyero frowned. "Where I come from, we eat ourselves senseless first, then while we're lounging around, feeling like we're going to explode, we open the presents."

"Well, where _I_ come from, presents come first!" Galinda said peppily.

Fiyero turned to Elphaba. "What do you want to do first?"

"Let's eat cake first," she said with a smile. "Just to spite Galinda."

Galinda gave her a playful shove.

Everyone seated themselves around the small table, Elphaba sitting next to Galinda and Fiyero. There were eighteen candles lit, each placed evenly around the top of the cake. Elphaba suddenly felt an enormous butterfly flutter through her stomach and heart. She had never had a birthday party before. This was by far better than anything her father had ever given her. She closed her eyes and smiled widely. 

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Fiyero said.

Elphaba's smile widened and she thought of the most ridiculous wish in her head. Not concerning herself with the whole foolishness of the "wishing candles," she took a deep breath and in one try she blew out all of the candles. Everyone cheered, and Boq started serving punch while Fiyero cut the cake.

"Ok, Elphaba, which piece do you want?"

"I'll take the piece with the green flower," she said with a small giggle.

"I call the pink flower!" Galinda yelled.

"Ok, ok, chill out!" Fiyero said laughing. He handed everyone a large wedge of the cake. "I hope it's better than my cooking. You know me, if you leave me in a room to make a batch of cookies, you'll get a Lochness monster!"

Elphaba and Galinda giggled loudly, playfully shoving each other as they dug into the cake.

The cake was delicious. Marble, with sweet sugary frosting that made Elphaba believe for a second that some supernatural power must have made it. Nessa smiled at Elphaba.

"Did you make the cake?" Elphaba asked her sister.

"And the punch," she said with a small smile.

Elphaba sipped the punch. It too was delicious. Tangy, sweet, and refreshing. "Mmmm! What's in it?"

"Mellons and peaches and pears."

"Oh my."

Once everyone had finished, and once Fiyero had licked every ounce of frosting from the plates, Galinda started to bounce around in a sugary rush.

"Presents! Presents! It's time for preseeeents!" she said excitedly.

Elphaba laughed. "Ok, hand me one, then!"

Galinda handed her a small box with a hot-pink bow on it. "This one's my present!"

Elphaba thanked her and feverishly ripped open the present. It was a small wooden box, and when Elphaba opened it, she gasped. Inside were four beautiful combs, perfectly made from mahogany and were engraved with a beautiful design. They were so beautiful Elphaba didn't think she'd ever want to use them.

Galinda beamed at Elphaba's expression. "I thought you'd like them! I would have gotten you some make-up, but they don't supply green-toned make-over."

"Thank you," Elphaba said. "They're very nice."

Boq was next. He smiled sheepishly as he handed her a rectangular package wrapped in silverish wrapping, topped with a light blue bow. Elphaba thanked him as she took it, and hefted it in one hand.

"It's a book!" Elphaba said with a wry smile, and lifted an eyebrow. "How on earth did you ever guess I'd want one?"

"Don't just sit there! Open it up and let's see which book it is!" Galinda said excitedly.

Elphaba tore open the package and read the large black letters on the yellow and white cover. "'How To Do Magic For Dummies.' Boq, you jackass!" Elphaba said, laughing while she gave him a playful punch.

"Ow, that hurt!" Boq said, rubbing his arm and smiling from ear to ear. "So I take it that you like it?"

"It might come in handy, and I do appreciate the thought. Thanks, Boq!"

Nessa wheeled herself up to Elbaba and silently handed her her present. It too was wrapped with silver-colored paper, but this one had a bright red bow. Elphaba could only wonder what her own sister would have got her. Well, ony one way to find out.

Elphaba opened the present, and was caught breathless. A pair of shoes, a black, identical replica of her sister's, laid within the box, surrounded by soft green felt. They sparkled and shone like a lake beneath a midnight sky. Elphaba carefully took them out of the box and slipped them on her own feet. They fit absolutely perfectly, and a warm, tingling sensation swept throughout her body. Was it exhiliration? Excitement? No, it was something else, something Elphaba couldn't quite put a name to. But it felt wonderful.

"I hope this makes up for what happened on our first day at Shiz," Nessa said carefully. "Father gave me my shoes, but he didn't give you anything, and I felt absolutely felt terrible about it. I hope it's enough."

Elphaba hugged her sister. "Oh, Nessa! You've given me so much more than Father ever could! I can't begin to thank you!"

"Hey! There's still one left!" Fiyero said. "You wouldn't forget about me, now, would you?"

"Of course not," Elphaba said quietly, still eaming with happiness. When he gave her his present, their hands touched for the slightest moment, and Elphaba felt that jittery indescribable feeling again. Their eyes met, and Elphaba felt her cheeks burn red-hot and quickly looked away. 

The present was small and black, and covered with a pattern of green and blue diamonds. Elphaba carefully opened it.

If Nessa's shoes left her breathless, then Fiyero's gift paralyzed her entire body and left her stunned with awe and admiration. Inside the tiny box was the most beautiful necklace Elphaba had ever seen. Simple and elegant, it had a fine silver chain with a cresent moon pendant covered with tiny emeralds and sapphires. With extra care, Elphaba took the necklace out of the box and held it up to the light. It glistened like a star.

"Oh, Fiyero, it's beautiful!" she said breathlessly. 

"Here, let me help you put it on."

Fiyero gently took the necklace and latched it behind her neck. They were within inches of each other. Elphaba could smell his intoxicating cologne, and when she looked into his beautiful blue eyes, she felt like she was flying. 

"Are you happy?" Fiyero whispered.

She had no idea what came over her, but the next thing she knew, her lips were locked with Fiyero's in a passionate kiss. It was probably the most wonderful thing Elphaba had ever experienced. And Fiyero was just as passionate.

Elphaba's heart fluttered wildly. She never thought it was possible, but her wish, her birthday wish, had come true. It was here and now, wrapped in Fiyero's strong warm arms, that Elphaba was truly, genuinely happy. For the first time in her life, she stopped caring about everything and just let herself go. 

And Elphaba could frmly agree that it was the best thing she could ever do. Just let go and be free.

After a moment, Elphaba broke away and gazed into his eyes, a soft smile on her face. "Happier than you can ever imagine!"

"Ohhh, that's so sweeet!" Galinda said in a gooey voice. "And, Fiyero, I forgive you, just 'cause it's Elphie's birthday!" 

Fiyero and Elphaba laughed. Fiyero hugged Elphaba one last time. 

"So, what did you think of your first official birthday party?" Galinda asked. 

Elphaba felt her eyes tear up with happiness. "Oh, you guys, it was too much . . ."

"Nonsense!" Galinda said, giving her best friend a hug. "This was all really last minute. If you gave me a few days, I could have gotten a band to show up and play for us!"

"I don't doubt it for a second!" Elphaba said, wiping a stray tear from her eye. She then hugged Galinda.

"Best friends forever?" Galinda asked.

"Forever."

"Did you guys forget about us again?" Fiyero asked with that huge goofy grin of his. Together they all joined in on one big group hug.

"Let's all promise that we'll always be friends forever!" Galinda said.

"Amen to that." Nessa said reverently.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero and smiled.

"I love you," he whispered. "And I always will, no matter what."

"I love you, too." Elphaba said.

* * *

"I never thought you'd come back again."

"Of course I would. I love you and I always will. Just like I promised I would."

Elphaba couldn't bear to look at Fiyero. Not after what she had done to him. She could hardly control herself when she realized the full extent of her actions. Yes, Fiyero was alive, but at a terrrible cost. A cost that was perhaps too great. And Elphaba didn't think it was possible for anyone to love her anymore. Not even Fiyero. 

Or, perhaps, especally Fiyero.

She shuddered with the jarring tears, on the edge of breaking down. "How can you still love me? Look at what I've done!"

Fiyero cupped her face in his cloth hands and brought her eyes up so they looked directly into his. His eyes. The only thing that still had life, and a shadow of his former humanity. 

"You saved my life. Nothing else matters to me. I love you with all my heart. And there's absolutely nothing you can do to make me feel different about you."

"Not even when I turned you into a . . ." her voice trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

Fiyero curled his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Elphaba could smell the sweet straw and felt it crackle underneath Fiyero's clothes. Elphaba rested her head on his shoulder, gently crying.

"Not even when you turned me int a scarecrow," he whispered. "When I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Are you happy?" she whispered.

Fiyero held her tighter. "Happier than you can ever imagine." 


End file.
